Is there a baby?
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Sharing a baby could be sweet, but even if they could not have a child, the still share a lot more in soul. Zoisite imagined what if he were having Kunzite's baby, and Kunzite seemed also enjoyed his lover's being naughty. M rate for Kunzite's teasing Zoisite. English version, hope you enjoy it.


**Is there A Baby?**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Well, I am personally not a fan of pregnancy of either male or female, but I am not oppose it either, just depends on the stories themselves. And there's in fact no mpreg in this fanfiction… just some taste between lovers, maybe?

For Kunzite's birthday which is usually believed as Dec. 30th in China.

The background could be thought as the Golden Elysium, Dark Kingdom or the Crystal Tokyo, all are OK.

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

It was a sunny and warm afternoon, the Christmas vacation had not finished yet. Zoisite was curling himself up in the sofa in the bedroom he and Kunzite shared, reading a book of romantic fictions.

The copper-haired boy threw the book aside as soon as he finished reading. The beauty in the book told her husband that she was carrying his baby as his birthday present, it did make kind of romantic, but what Zoisite cared more was, what could he give his beloved Kunzite-sama as the birthday gift for the older one?

Of course it is extremely romantic to have someone sharing both side of linage of the loves, thought Zoisite. But if there was one only thing that Zoisite as the most brilliant one of the powerful shitennou couldn't do, it would be giving birth to babies.

A man wasn't able to give birth to a baby for another man. With the thought Zoisite couldn't help sighed. He didn't really like kids but passing on the lineage for his lover sounded like a sweet idea, and the happiness of sharing a child with Kunzite would cover the troubles would brought by the child.

When Kunzite entered the bedroom he found his beloved beauty still lost in thoughts leaning against the armrest of the sofa. Not until the silver-haired man sat down beside him had Zoisite noticed his teacher. The boy leaned into the embrace of his lover as he used to do, but Kunzite found his mind still wandering at least partially.

"What are you thinking, Zoisite?" The older general asked curiously.

Hearing the question Zoisite couldn't help blushed immediately and buried his delicate face into the arms of his beloved teacher:"Nothing, Kunzite-sama!"

Kunzite caressed his little one fondly without a word. He was curious but the answer was not really that necessary, since he knew his lover so well that he could tell there must be some funny and naughty imagination in the boy's mind, which he would tell or show to him at last anyway. Hence, he was simply waiting with a patient smile on his used-to-be icy cold face.

As Kunzite expected, a few minutes later the copper-ponytailed head raised while the emerald eyes dewily stared at him:"Kunzite-sama, what if…what if I was pregnant?"

The silver-eyed man couldn't help laughed, what a lovely question, the boy even didn't use the subjunctive mood. He suddenly wanted to tease his beloved beauty, hence Kunzite raised one of the eyebrows as he asked in reply in his most gentle and serious voice:"Are you, Zoisite?"

Zoisite missed a sense of sly smirk flashing through those silver eyes since he was too shy to meet those eyes. When he finally raised his head again with his face burning, all he could see was the handsome face with the calmest expression as if the stronger man was talking about something serious.

The delicate boy blushed even deeper. Well, obviously his lover was teasing him. Zoisite rolled his emerald eyes before answered coyly as if he was really carrying a baby:"You won't give me a cold-shoulder for that, would you, Kunzite-sama?" While speaking he giggled stealthily in mind, since mother-to-be usually receives special benefits he would not waive to get some special attention from the "father-to-be" by acting like a pregnant woman.

"Of course not, my love." Pressing a gentle kiss on the forehead of the boy Kunzite stood up holding his slender lover in his arms:"If you are, you need to rest more."

The pair of emerald eyes twinkled as the boy was carefully put on the bed:"I'm hungry, Kunzite-sama! I want some snacks." While speaking he grinned, seeing Kunzite left for getting him snacks he added in his most wayward tone:"I want spicy steak and chips with pepper!"

However, when Kunzite was back Zoisite got only milk and cornflakes.

"For the health of both you and our baby, Zoisite, no spicy food, and especially no junk food." Kunzite set the dishes on the bed table before sat on the side of the bed and said.

Zoisite was not sure whether he saw a flash of smirk in those handsome, deep silver eyes. Yet he would not throw in the sponge anyway:"I feel tired, Kunzite-sama, the baby made me stiff. Would you be so kind to give me a massage?" He said with his body in the most seductive pose.

The calm expression of the ice king didn't broke. Kunzite bent to the boy on the bed, as if ignoring the seduction of his lover, answered with a still steady voice:"My honor to serve you, Zoisite." With these words he started to take off the clothes of the younger one.

Zoisite was complacent at first, he knew his glacier-like teacher could never hold his hormone for more than a few minutes in front of his naked body. It was quite a sweet thing to see the ice king losing his usually calmness…with these thoughts Zoisite smirked slyly.

But soon the boy noticed something was beyond his expectation. Kunzite had already taken off all of Zoisite's clothes and running his hands softly on the slender, smooth body, and…

Zoisite was too sensitive to control his reaction to Kunzite's touch. How could that pair of strong, warm and skillful hands suddenly appeared at his inner thighs while they were just teasing his nipples in the last second?

Before the copper-haired boy got his thought back those hands had already approached his weak point. Thought the youngest tennou had tried his best to hide his desire his manhood was completely wakened caressed by the other man, and before long that swollen arousal was staring at the silver-haired man standing as straight as a soldier who was ready for his master to review.

Zoisite burst into moaning as his arousal was cupped. He glanced at his lover and saw that swelling at the part between the stronger man's legs. Even covered by pants Zoisite could tell how hard and large it must be, and such imagination made him even more exciting.

From the body language the boy's harden showed Kunzite knew that he had won the first battle. He went on massaging the smooth, soft skin of the younger one, caressed the standing member until saw a little liquid spilled from the top of that struggling part of Zoisite.

Kunzite was satisfied with what he had seen. He was so confidence that he would no doubt win the next battle. But before that, he decided to give the younger one more fun…or more suffer, whatever.

The silver-haired man forced himself to keep calm. It was true torture for him to watch his beauty being like that without going further with him. However, he knew he was getting closer and closer to the final succeed, since his lover was extremely sensitive on his bed, while he was called ice-king not only because of the color of his hair.

The highest-ranked general separated the boy's legs as fingers dancing at the already thirsting entrance, made Zoisite groaned louder. Zoisite felt himself getting close to the exploding, the top of his manhood was completely wet, the pre-cum was like drops of tears glittering at the swollen top. He couldn't help wiggling his butts for more entertainment. However just before he came his lover suddenly drew back, leaving him endless feeling of empty.

Zoisite groaned for the sudden loss, he tried to comfort his nearly exploding arousal but Kunzite imprisoned his hands with his own. The boy trusted his manhood into the air, but it didn't help him release at all.

"Please, Kunzite-sama…please let me…allow me…take me…" The beauty was almost crying for the mixture of pleasure and pain at his groin. However the answer spoken in a hoarse and dark voice was cold and cruel:"No, Zoisite."

The emerald eyes widened. Before he could say a single word Kunzite added:"That's not appropriate for a mother-to-be, Zoisite. You can't indulge in sensual pleasures if you are pregnant."

Hadn't Zoisite been at the edge he should have sense the hint of laughter in Kunzite's voice. But he was overpowered by the libido summoned by his lover. All Zoisite could do was to cry continually groaning:"No! Kun…Kunzite-sama…no! I'm not…not pregnant! You know…know a male…could…not be pregnant…please!"

A smile emerged on Kunzite's face, he knew he won, though toughly—only seeing his beloved student groaning like that had driven him close to the edge of exploding. "Then, Zoisite…" He murmured gently before held the younger's one's arousal in his mouth and caressed it with his lips, tongue and teeth.

"Kunzite-SAMAAAAAA—"

A few seconds later a stream of warm liquid squirted in Kunzite's mouth, he swallowed them together with his unfinished sentence.

"Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite whispered as his lover as well as his teacher bent to him licking the white liquid on his lips, "I know male could not be pregnant but I…I just want to…share a baby with you…"

The silver-haired man answered kissing his lover:"I understand, Zoisite. We might never share a baby, but we share much more than that."

The emerald eyes widened again.

"We share a lot in spirit, Zoisite." Kunzite whispered between the kisses, "we share love, we share opinions, and the most important, Zoisite," he began to take off his own clothes, "is that we share something in soul."

Zoisite closed his eyes and wallowed in Kunzite's kisses as well as his words. A few minutes later when he felt some large, hard weapon thrust into him the boy heard his lover whispered with a sexy voice:" We might never have a child but it doesn't mean we could not still enjoy the way to create one, does it?"

"As you say, Kunzite-sama." The beautiful boy answered coyly before circled his legs across the waist of his silver-haired lover.

-FIN-


End file.
